This invention relates to measuring devices, such as tape measures, with an integrated clamping means for holding marking, cutting, and scoring utensils to be used while measuring.
Tape measures have for a long time routinely been used by a wide variety of trades people together with other utensils to measure, mark, cut, score, and scribe various materials. Most generally, a pencil or marker will be used to indicate a particular length. Present tape measures are convenient if the user needs only to make one or two marks in a convenient position. Often, however, the user will have to create a series of marks at the same distance over and over, frequently these distances will be end-to-end such as for studs in a wall or rows of shingles on a roof. This requires locating the desired length on the tape each time and can be time consuming especially when the length is an odd fraction. Adding odd fractional measurements can also be a source of human error.
Other methods require the striking a line (or cutting) parallel to an edge. Such is often employed by those cutting plywood or drywall to narrow the material by a certain measurement. This is accomplished by maintaining a length of the tape, generally by using the feeble tape brake provided on the case, and holding a utensil such as a knife or pencil, against the tape measure case while sliding the tape hook on the end of the tape along an edge. This method may fail to create a uniformly straight line; the utensil may slip out of position, or the tape brake may slip.
In some instances the measurement is not critical, but a consistency of measurement is. For example, it may be desirable to paint a border on a wall. Visually, the thickness may need to be consistent but perhaps not of a critical width. Therefore, a means of establishing a consistent length with the ability to mark would be reasonable.
Also, a measurement may need to be transferred from one distance to another. For example, a drywall contractor may need a particular length of material to finish a wall. Currently, he will take the measurement, record it, perhaps just in memory, then recall the measurement when marking and cutting the required piece. This, of course, can be another source of, error if due to lack of memory. A means of transferring the measurement physically could avoid a costly mistake as well as saving time by not having to discern exact measurements, first on the wall and again when cutting the material.
It is often very difficult to measure and mark while on a ladder or in an awkward position, such as close to the ceiling or floor. By having a predetermined distance established with a marking tool, one does not need to read the tape to make the mark, nor use both hands, one of which may be more useful for holding onto a ladder. Thus, safety as well as convenience could result from a utensil holding tape measure.
The user will often want to use a utensil in its native form apart from the tape measure. This, for instance, may be to write a note if the utensil is a pencil or marker, or trim a small bit of material if the utensil is a knife. Thus a quick release would be a convenient feature.
Because several different utensils may be used, from a small nail to scratch a mark to large markers, an adjustment means to accommodate such variations is also desired. This adjustment means also can provide a fine tuning of the clamping pressure so as to ensure adequate resistance and mitigate risk of damage to the utensil.
It is also convenient to accommodate users that have differing preferences for which hand they use; they might want the freedom to affix the utensil or tape brake to either side of the tape or housing.
For these reasons, a device that securely unites the utensil with a tape measure can save time, errors, frustration, and painful, costly accidents. Much of this is understood and has been explored by several patents on record. Prior patents for many years include the benefits of combining marking or cutting instruments with a tape measure in various other ways; U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,676 (N. W. Raphael) provides for a marking device and tape measure in a very simple form dating back to 1927. U.S. Pat. No. 812,322 (T. N. Badger) incorporates a ruling pen or pencil point to a tape measure in 1906. U.S. Pat. No. 259,556 (J. C. Kulman) combines a cutting instrument with a tape measure from 1882.
There are devices that attach to existing tape measure housings, such as U.S. Des. Pat. No. 336,443 (Dickey), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,886 (A. B. Aciego), 3,336,678 (Chamberlain et al.), 4,760,648 (Doak et al.), 5,477,619 (Kearns), 5,671,543 (Sears), 6,041,513 (Doak), 6,574,881 (Cole, III), 6,725,560 (Smith).
Others incorporate the device integrally into the housing, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,630,376 (Pentecost), 4,914,830 (Legare′), 4,965,941 (Agostinacci), 5,295,308 (Stevens et al.), 5,435,074 (Holevas et al.), 5,809,662 (Skinner), 6,434,854 (MacColl et al.), 6,612,046 (Cimorell et al.), 6,698,104 (Scarborough).
Some attach the utensil to the end of the tape, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,843 (A. J. Goodford), 4,976,037 (Hines), 6,212,787 (Dixon).
Although the marking or cutting device could work reasonably well on the end of the tape, the awkwardness of maintaining the tape housing and utensil when the tape is recoiled would be annoying. Since the tape is flexible, the utensil would not be securely fixed. This could bend and destroy the tape, having much weight and leverage applied. The other main problem would be the recoil of the tape. Most tape measures are spring loaded to retract the tape and can be quite fast. When this happens any slight weight on the end of the tape becomes dangerous, especially if was a knife.
Generally, a tradesman has become accustomed to working with a specific set of utensils that are currently produced, such as a particular type of pencil or marker. Therefore, in considering the user's preferences it would be reasonable to allow the user to choose his favored utensil to incorporate with the tape measure. Because of this, having a utensil clamping means, and one that accepts a wide variety of instruments, is preferable to a new marking system incorporated into the housing.
Of the designs that integrate a utensil holding means upon the housing, some prior art employs springs, some use setscrews, and some merely use a friction fit to maintain the instrument in position. The problem with the springs and friction fit is the force required to maintain an adequate resistance to hold the utensil will also work against the user when desiring to remove the utensil for other uses. The set screw certainly would solve this but would have limitations of its own. It is difficult to create a combination of a holder and set screw that could accommodate a large variety of utensil sizes without becoming unreasonably large and bulky. Because these tape measures are often carried in pouches designed for a specific size, this would be an inconvenience. Furthermore, a set screw can direct a force in such a small area as to break the utensil, especially if made of a softer material such as wood, graphite, chalk, or wax.
There is also in the prior art much to do about providing an indexing means to align the utensil tip with the graduated marks of the tape. This actually may be a hindrance to the effectiveness of the system because an indicator may also, while allowing a precise alignment, cover portions of the tape and make a quick reading difficult. Some patents provide clear plastic windows, magnifying glasses, or triangular indicators. Any item covering the tape may become dirty or scratched and work against its own objective by further obscuring the tape.
The tape brake on such a tape measure will also be of great concern and surprisingly little in the prior art has addressed this feature. In use, the tape measure will be preset to a defined distance. The user will then catch the end of the tape hook on an edge of material and strike the utensil on the material. Often, this will be repeated, and with a hurried approach the user may put a great deal of force on the tape hook. This would create a problem if the tape brake is not strong enough to withstand the force and the tape gets pulled out, even if a little. Several repetitions could add up to a large mistake. In order to maintain an accurate measurement a strong tape brake will need to be employed. The means of braking will also need consideration as some tape brakes will move the tape when applied. If the brake moves the tape the measurement will be slightly off. Also, a tape brake that provides enough force to withstand movement, but over too small an area, may have a tendency to distort the tape, and, over time, wrinkle, deform, and ultimately destroy the tape.
Much of the prior art describes complicated bulky contraptions with a multitude of moving parts. This is understandable as it is much easier to obtain a patent with such a design. However, the most useful, durable, inexpensive, and attractive tools are simple and elegant systems that use a minimum of parts, each working together to accomplish a task
Therefore, considering the aforementioned prior art disadvantages, there is an opportunity for a tape measure with a utensil holding device that can secure a variety of marking, cutting, scribing, and scoring utensils; that can hold securely without damaging the utensil; having a quick release mechanism provide the utensil in its native form; having also an adjustment for accommodating a variety of utensils and fine tuning the clamping pressure; being able to mount in a secondary position, the utensil being able to appear on either side of the extended tape; having also a tape brake providing substantial pressure to resist movement while affording that the tape is not deformed, nor moved when braked; allowing a configuration to either side of the tape housing. This new design will be safer, more efficient, more economical, more accurate, more accommodating for the above mentioned reasons and for reasons of preference of type of utensil, position of utensil, and position of tape brake.